BROCKHAMPTON
BROCKHAMPTON is an American boy band and hip hop collective that was formed by leader Ian Simpson, known by his stage name Kevin Abstract, and originally based out of San Marcos, Texas. They have since relocated to Los Angeles, California. The group was formed in 2014 partially on KanyeToThe, a fan forum for rapper Kanye West. The group is currently managed by Christian and Kelly Clancy, who are both best known for representing the Los Angeles collective "Odd Future" and rapper Tyler, The Creator. Biography 2010-2013; AliveSinceForever and beginnings Originally formed as "AliveSinceForever", the group began after founder Kevin Abstract made a post on a Kanye West fan forum KanyeToThe, with the subject name "Anybody wanna make a band?"http://www.kanyetothe.com/forum/index.php?topic=51240.0. At that time, the lineup consisted of Kevin Abstract, Ameer Vann, Dom McLennon, Sage, Leon and Rodney Tenor (then known as Mic Kurb). AliveSinceForever, or informally known as ASF, released a debut EP together in 2013, named THE ASF EP, before Kevin announced his departure from the group in 2014, and the group subsequently disbandedhttps://officialasf.bandcamp.com/. The members then rebranded as BROCKHAMPTON in 2015 and reformed. 2014-2016; BROCKHAMPTON & ALL-AMERICAN TRASH With the new name and rebrand, BROCKHAMPTON recruited additional members, both through KanyeToThe and other capacities. The group soon released their debut single "BET I", which was later removed from all streaming platforms, a pattern that would continue to occur for many other future songs. Two more singles were put out by the collective - "Hero" and "Dirt"'' were released as non-album singles before BROCKHAMPTON released their debut mixtape ''ALL-AMERICAN TRASH ''in 2016https://i-d.vice.com/en_au/article/9kb3av/meet-brockhampton-the-internets-first-boyband. 2017; '''SATURATION Trilogy' At the beginning of 2017, the group released a stand-alone single, "CANNON". Later in the year, they started to release the singles "FACE", "STAR", "GOLD" and "HEAT", all leading to their debut studio album ''SATURATION''. The music videos for all of these songs were shot in BROCKHAMPTON's neighborhood in Los Angeles. A stand-alone single, "LAMB", originally intended to be included in the Saturation Trilogy, was released on June 8th, 2017 before SATURATION's release on June 9th, 2017. The group also starred in a television series titled "AMERICAN BOYBAND" on ViceLand based around Kevin Abstract's Death Of A Supermodel Tour in July of that year. During August, BROCKHAMPTON released singles, "GUMMY", "SWAMP", "JUNKY" and "SWEET". On August 25th, 2017, "SATURATION II" was released as the second part of the three part SATURATION series. The stand-alone single "FOLLOW" was also released late August along with the announcement that the SATURATION series was a trilogy and there would be a third album. SATURATION III's lead single, "BOOGIE" was released on December 12th, 2017. The same day, BROCKHAMPTON released a short movie to accompany the end of the SATURATION series, Billy Star.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DlCFNmqaS3Y Two days later, BROCKHAMPTON announced their upcoming fourth studio album Team Effort, ''along with the release of a second single, "STAINS". The next day, SATURATION III was released. The following day, the album was released to the best reviews of the series. 2018; '''Ameer Vann's departure, PUPPY and iridescence' On March 20, 2018, BROCKHAMPTON announced the delay of Team Effort before completely scrapping the project itself, stating: Later BROCKHAMPTON announced a new project named PUPPY.''https://twitter.com/brckhmptn/status/976177818991132672 The album was set to be released in June, but was scrapped due to the departure of Ameer Vann from the group. Ameer's removal was due to sexual allegations risen against him, to which he admitted and apologised for on Twitter, before removing and resetting all of his social media accounts. The group went silent for a period of time before announcing his official removal from the group on May 27, 2018, stating that they "were lied to" and apologizing "for not speaking up sooner".Ameer Vann is announced to no longer be part of BROCKHAMPTON. A month later, BROCKHAMPTON appeared on ''The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, and debuted the song TONYA, from their upcoming album The Best Years of Our Lives. Members Active Members *Kevin Abstract *Matt Champion *Merlyn Wood *Dom McLennon *bearface. *JOBA *Romil Hemnani *HK *Jabari Manwa *Kiko Merley *Ashlan Grey *Robert Ontenient *Jon Nunes Removed Members *Ameer Vann Discography Albums *''SATURATION'' (2017) *''SATURATION II'' (2017) *''SATURATION III'' (2017) *''IRIDESCENCE'' (2018) *''GINGER'' (2019) Mixtapes *''ALL-AMERICAN TRASH'' (2016) Compilations *''SATURATION BOXSET'' (2017) Singles *''Bet I'' (2015) *''Hero'' (2015) *''Dirt'' (2015) *FLIP MO (2016) *CANNON (2017) *FACE (2017) *HEAT (2017) *1999-WILDFIRE References Category:Brockhampton